All or Nothing
by Arylwren
Summary: A songfic based on O-town's "All or Nothing"...this is my first fic so go easy!


Disclaimer: I do not own the song "All or Nothing" (it belongs to O-town) or any of the Digimon characters. 

~*~*~

I know when he's been on your mind 

_That distant look is in your eyes_

I thought with time you'd realize its over, over 

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something, somewhere's got to give_

_As sharing this relationship gets older, older_

            Kari stared blindly at the empty seat next to her, her mind obviously elsewhere. "Kari? You ok?" whispered Davis, looking over at his girlfriend with a concerned look on his face. 

            She started slightly, looking around for a second and realized where she was. Then she looked at Davis with those chocolate brown eyes and smiled her sweet smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was…just thinking about…never mind. It's nothing"

            She turned away from him with a blush. Davis looked back in the direction she was staring at…TK's desk. With a sigh, he turned back towards the teacher and scribbled in his notebook, trying to look as if he was paying attention this whole time. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Kari brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face and started taking notes, occasionally glancing at the empty seat but then forcing herself to look away. She had a smile on her face as always, but this time it was a forced one.

            Davis was elated when, in a brief moment of bravery, he asked her out and she said yes. He had always had a crush on her, ever since they first met, but he never thought he actually had a chance. He could remember, to every last detail, that day when he finally got the nerve to ask what he had wanted to ask her ever since they met. The morning sun angled out from behind the clouds and hit her hair, lighting her a halo as she shyly nodded– 

            "Davis!" 

            Davis jumped up in his seat in shock. "The answer's sixteen," he said without thinking.

            The class laughed and a few snickered but the teacher did not look amused. "I'm glad _you_ think the capital of England is sixteen, young man, but let's find out what the _intelligent_ world thinks. Kari?"

            "London," she replied almost absentmindedly without even looking up. The teacher gave a nod and continued with the lesson. Davis, however, was more preoccupied with watching Kari. She had a certain distant look in her eyes that he had been noticing occasionally ever since TK left. 

            Everyone, including himself, knew Kari was devastated because TK was her best friend, but at the beginning, they all thought Kari would just move on. On the surface, she looked as if she moved on, tackling life with her usual cheerfulness, but those who knew her well knew that this was not the case. Occasionally, Davis would catch Kari staring at TK's empty place with a lost expression on her face, even after 3 months. He decided that he would have to talk to Tai, as Kari's older brother, Tai'd know what to do.

~*~*~

_You know I'd fight for you_

_But how can I fight someone who isn't even there_

_I have the rest of you but now I want the best of you_

_I don't care if that's not fair_

            "Tai…have you noticed that Kari's been behaving, well, kinda weirdly lately?" asked Davis a little anxiously.

            Tai wiped his sweaty face with a towel, watched some of his teammates pass a soccer ball back and forth before turning back to Davis and answered, "Yeah these past months have been hard on her with…well you know."

            Davis sighed. The problem was he _did_ know…and everything just came right back to TK. If TK was still here and making passes at Kari, Davis could fight him for his girl. There would be something he could do, but instead, TK _wasn't_ here and that left Davis with a sense of helplessness he resented. He'd fight for Kari with every breath in his body but how can he if the only thing left to fight were memories?

            Davis scratched his head, "Tai, you think Kari'll get over him anytime soon?"

            Tai looked at him in the eyes and shrugged, "Only time will tell."

            "But –it's been _three_ months already…"

            Tai slowly nodded, "Yeah, I know."

~*~*~

Cuz I want it all 

_Or nothing at all._

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom its now or never_

_Is it all? Or are we just friends?_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

            "Hello?" Davis hesitated,  "U-um, is Kari there?"

            "Oh, hello Davis," Kari's mother responded, "Hold on a second."

            "Davis?" Kari asked, her clear voice unusually hoarse and wobbly. 

            "Hey, Kari. Are you okay? You seemed kind of out of it in class today."

            Davis heard Kari breathing hard on the other side as he waited for an answer. "Yeah…it's nothing. It was sweet of you to call though…"

            "You sure? I'm here if you want to talk."

            There was a long silence. Then, Davis and Kari both started talking at the same time, "…Actually, I want to talk."

They both broke into nervous laughter. Kari asked, "Meet me tomorrow by the fountain after class?"

            "Yeah, sounds good. I'll be there."

            They exchanged goodbyes and hung up.

~*~*~

_There are times it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you with memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I don't show it, show it_

_And then there's times you look at me_

_As though I'm all that you can see_

Those times I don't believe but I know it, know it 

The morning sun shone brightly and birds danced across the courtyard of the school. Davis, as usual, was playing soccer with a couple of his friends when Kari arrived with some of her friends. Grinning, he started to saunter over to greet her but Kari kept walking as if she didn't see him. "Kari!" he called out and couple of kids studying in the corner shot venomous looks in his direction, but he ignored them. 

"Oh. Hi Davis," said Kari, looking slightly preoccupied and as if she had just realized he was there.

            He leaned towards her and hugged her tightly but loosed his hold as he felt her nervously stiffen in his arms. He looked down into her doe-like eyes and gave her another one of his infamous grins. She smiled in response so he took that as encouragement as he kissed her gently on the lips. Almost immediately, he felt her loosen and start to return the kiss. It had been a couple of weeks since their first kiss, but every time was just as magical and wonderful as the first. Kari's emotion for him flowed through their joint lips and for a moment, Davis believed that she was truly his. The bell for homeroom echoed loudly, interrupting them and when they broke apart, Davis saw that Kari still had her eyes closed…as if…as if she was imagining he was someone else and had closed her eyes to complete the illusion. Davis abruptly grabbed his bag that was lying in the grass nearby and ran into the building, leaving a very bewildered Kari still standing in the courtyard.

~*~*~

_Don't make me promises_

_Baby you never did know how to keep them well_

_I have the rest of you but now I want the best of you,_

_It's time for show and tell_

            Davis had impatiently been waiting for school to end so he and Kari could talk. He was so worked up that he answered more questions wrong than usual, a feat not easy to accomplish indeed. He managed to tell Mr. Kamayagi that 42 divided by 7 was 2 and that the main export of Honshu were giraffes, among _many_ other things…things were definitely not looking up.

            He sprinted out of class when the dismissal bell rang and saw that Kari was already waiting for him. She had left earlier, complaining of a headache. When she saw him, she smiled that heartbreaking soft smile of hers and motioned him to go over. Davis put his bag down and sat on the bench next to her. She tilted her head, motioning him to speak first. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

            Davis fidgeted with his goggles nervously, "Kari, I dunno how to say this really, but you haven't been yourself lately. I feel as if you don't really want me here, you're just using me as a temporary place filler. There's something different about you now, I feel it and I know Tai does too. Ever since…ever since TK left…" his voice trailed off.

            Kari stared intently at her shoes and then looked into Davis's eyes. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Davis, I really am. It's just that TK leaving hit me harder than I thought…"

            "Kari, it's been three months already. You need to let go. Either let him go or let me go."

            Davis was amazed at what was coming out of his mouth. After all those months of fighting over Kari with TK, he was now relinquishing her without a fight. But as he said those words, he realized that it was true, he would rather let Kari go than have a relationship where he would be always wondering where Kari's heart truly laid. 

            Kari didn't seemed at all surprised at this outburst though. She nodded slowly and replied, "I know Davis, I know. I promise, I'll get all this sorted out. You'll see."

            Kari slung her bag over her shoulder and walked away without once looking back. Davis sat on the bench listening to the soft sound of falling water from the fountain, wondering why he didn't believe her, wondering why the promise sounded so much like a goodbye.  

~*~*~

_Cuz I want it all_

_Or nothing at all._

_There's nowhere left to fall,_

_When you reach the bottom its now or never_

_Is it all? Or are we just friends?_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here, with nothing at all_

            Kari stared at the street through her window, losing herself in an ocean of memories. In her hand was a pink-framed photograph. It was her favorite one, a picture of her and TK leaning on each other as they sat on a bench, with her head on his shoulder and his arm around hers. She was interrupted by a knock on her door, "Kari! Phone!"

~*~*~

_Cuz you and I could lose it all_

_You've got no more room_

_Nowhere inside for me in your life_

            "Davis! Yolei! Cody!" cried Kari excitedly the next morning, "Guess what?"

            "You found my book?" asked Cody eagerly.

            "Ken asked you to help him ask me out?" cried Yolei just as excitedly.

            Only Davis said nothing, but Kari didn't seem to notice as she giggled at her fellow Digidestineds' responses. I haven't seen her smile like that since TK left, thought Davis. "No, silly!" he heard her say,  "TK called me last night. He's coming back!"

            As the other kids crowded around Kari for more news, Davis turned and walked away, deep in thought. It was apparent that he was a poor second to TK in Kari's eyes if just the news of TK's arrival would drive any thought of him out of Kari's mind. She only had enough room for one guy in her life.

~*~*~

_Cuz I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_It's now or never_

Davis confronted Kari that afternoon as they were walking out of the school, "So…I heard about TK. You must be excited…."

Kari nodded happy but her smile quickly died. Her eyes searched Davis's as she realized that something was wrong. "Yeah," she said quietly, "His mom found a job here so they're here to say."

Davis stopped in his tracks and turned to face Kari completely. "Kari, I need to know. Who is it going to be, him or me? It's hardly fair for me to wait for you forever if you're just going to wait for him…"

His heart silently prayed for her to choose him while his mind told him to give up and that she would never be truly his. Kari turned away from his scrutinizing look and continued to walk, leaving Davis behind. She whispered over her shoulder as she walked towards the exit, "I'll call you."

~*~*~

_Is it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_When you reach the bottom its now or never_

_Is it all? Or are we just friends?_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here with nothing at all_

            After walking around aimless after school ending, thinking over what has happened over the past few days, Kari walked towards a pay phone and dialed a number. "Hey Davis," Kari said softly over the phone.

            "Hey. So, what's the verdict?" Davis replied, trying to keep his voice light while his heart was pounding with suspense as he awaited her answer.

            "You've been so good to me…I probably don't even deserve a guy like you. You've been patient and indulging and…just great. I do love you, but it's the love between friends and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to figure that out. I'm sorry," Kari explained in a rush and then hung up the phone.

            Night had fallen and it was starting to rain. Kari's body shook with silent sobs as the first fat raindrops spattered on the pavement. Soon tears were streaming down her face but they become indistinguishable from the rain. She was walking down the lantern-lighted path of the park when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Behind her, there stood a guy holding an umbrella over both their heads. "Hey beautiful, why are you walking alone in the dark? Don't you know it's dangerous?"

            Kari flung her arms around TK, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go again. TK lifted her chin up with a finger and kissed her. Kari sunk into the kiss, conveying all her love for him, letting TK's strength support them both as they stood there in the rain.


End file.
